When rearing livestock, farmers more often than not have to assist in the pulling of livestock from the uterus of a birthing mother, due to the position of livestock offspring within the womb. Most devices that assist in this process are used to grab the forelimbs of the animal and allow the farmer to pull the livestock offspring easily out of the uterus. Additionally, most devices which assist in the process are primarily for larger breeds of livestock.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a livestock birthing aid which is specifically designed for small breeds of livestock. The present invention loops and tightens over the head or neck of small livestock to gently assist in positioning the newborn into the proper birthing position. The farmer or breeder is able to then manually assist the birthing process as needed.